Studies will continue of the newer, specific anti-herpes agents for the treatment of ocular herpes infections. Drugs, alone and in combinations, will be tested for efficacy in treating epithelial as well as stromal disease and iritis and for efficacy in preventing recurrences of ocular disease. Some of the drugs being studied are acyclovir and bromodeoxyuridine. An ELISA test has been developed for measuring secretory antibodies to herpesvirus. Serum and tears of patients will be tested during active infection and during periods of no disease and compared to those of people who do not experience ocular herpes. Different isolates (strains) of herpes are being studied which produce disease patterns in rabbits. Their susceptibility to antiviral agents and biochemical differences will continue.